


dari tahun ke tahun kita berdiri bersama

by revabhipraya



Series: Di Kala Senggang [17]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack Relationships, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Tidak ada klimaks dalam kisah Ann dan Rick.





	dari tahun ke tahun kita berdiri bersama

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Semua pelanggan yang datang ke penginapan menarik bagi Ann.

Bagaimana tidak menarik kalau semuanya datang dari berbagai belahan dunia dengan puluhan―mungkin ratusan―cerita yang bervariasi? Cerita-cerita yang mereka lantunkan, baik saat mereka sedang menyelam ke dasar laut terdalam maupun mendaki ke gunung tertinggi, bagi Ann tidak pernah ada yang membosankan. Semuanya punya keunikan, semuanya punya nilai. Yang dapat membuatnya kelihatan berbeda hanyalah bagaimana cara si pendengar memaknai cerita tersebut.

Akhirnya, untuk mengabadikan cerita-cerita itu di dalam penginapan mereka, Doug―ayah Ann―memutuskan untuk memberikan para pelanggan yang datang secarik kertas untuk diisi dengan selembar foto, sepotong cerita, dan tanda tangan. Kertas tersebut nantinya akan diberi pigura lalu dipajang Doug di dinding penginapan agar semua orang yang datang nantinya dapat melihat kisah apa saja yang melintas di penginapan itu.

Ann, tentu saja, senang dengan cara sang ayah menyimpan memori mereka. Tidak hanya para pelanggan, tetapi Ann juga jadi dapat menikmati perjalanan para mantan pelanggan melalui foto dan tulisan tangan mereka yang dipajang di seluruh dinding penginapan. Tanpa harus benar-benar pergi ke tempat sesungguhnya, Ann sudah bisa merasakan keberadaan tempat-tempat itu di sekitarnya.

Kertas-kertas itu ditempel di seluruh penjuru penginapan, termasuk di dinding dekat tangga menuju lantai dua. Ada beberapa pigura di sana, meski tidak sebanyak pigura yang dipajang di restoran dan koridor utama penginapan. Namun, bukan itu yang ingin Ann bicarakan.

Ada satu kertas di sana yang dulunya ditulis oleh seorang lelaki bernama Rod. Berdasarkan tulisannya, laki-laki itu bertekad akan mengembara untuk mencari obat untuk istrinya yang menderita penyakit langka. Seingat Ann, sudah lebih dari dua bulan berlalu sejak Rod menuliskan kisahnya di sana. Sudahkah Rod menemukan obat untuk istrinya? Ann tidak tahu.

Tidak lama setelah kertas Rod dipasang di dinding, muncul seorang bocah lelaki berambut pirang yang tinggal di Peternakan Poultry, tidak jauh dari penginapan Ann. Bocah itu selalu datang ke penginapan, tetapi tidak pernah membeli apa pun dari restoran. Ia juga tidak datang untuk menginap, tentu saja, karena ia punya rumah sendiri di kota ini. Namun, anehnya lagi, ia selalu berdiri di depan pigura berisi kertas yang ditulis Rod. Ann tidak tahu apa yang bocah itu lakukan. Ia hanya bisa melihat senyum lebar yang dibentuk oleh mulut bocah itu.

Awalnya, Ann memutuskan untuk abai akan eksistensi bocah itu. Ia toh tidak pernah mengganggu pekerjaan Ann. Bocah itu hanya berdiri di depan bingkai milik Rod, tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap bingkai itu dengan senyum lebar, lalu pergi dari penginapan. Ia melakukannya hampir setiap hari sampai Ann hapal bunyi langkahnya setiap kali ia datang. Ann bahkan tidak perlu melihat ke koridor untuk tahu siapa yang datang.

Setelah beberapa kali, akhirnya penasaran mengalahkan diri Ann. Gadis kecil itu, setelah sekian lama, menghampiri si bocah pirang yang berdiri di depan bingkai Rod dan menyapa, "Halo!"

Bocah pirang di hadapan Ann itu menoleh dan menyapa balik, "Halo juga."

Ann mengulum senyum. "Kamu sering ke sini, ya?"

"Iya," jawab bocah itu dengan senyum sopan yang serupa dengan Ann. "Aku ke sini untuk melihat ayahku."

"Ayahmu?"

"Yang ini." Bocah itu menunjuk pigura berisi kertas yang ditulis Rod dengan bangga. "Ini ayahku. Dia sedang pergi mencari obat untuk ibuku yang menderita penyakit langka. Aku bangga sekali padanya. Dia sangat berani."

Mulut Ann membentuk bulat untuk meluncurkan sepatah kata "oh" panjang. "Jadi, Rod itu ayahmu."

"Benar sekali. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu nama ayah?"

Giliran Ann yang menunjuk kertas milik Rod. "Di sana kan ada namanya."

Bocah laki-laki itu terkekeh malu. "Oh ... iya, ya."

Ann dan bocah itu kemudian sama-sama diam, tetapi masih saling menatap. Keduanya tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tetapi keduanya juga merasa bahwa konversasi pendek tadi seharusnya belum selesai, apalagi bagi Ann yang tidak lagi merespons.

"Omong-omong," Si bocah lelaki akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya, "namaku Rick."

"Ann!" sahut Ann cepat. Dibalasnya uluran tangan Rick dengan jabatan tangan sekilas sebelum kedua tangan itu kembali merapat ke tubuh masing-masing. "Kamu dari Peternakan Poultry itu, ya?"

"Iya. Kalau kamu?"

"Aku tinggal di penginapan ini," jawab Ann dengan senyum. "Ayahku yang pengelola penginapan juga tinggal di sini."

"Oh!" Rick manggut-manggut. "Pantas saja rasanya aku selalu lihat kamu."

Ann berusaha menahan tawa. Rasanya ingin gadis itu merevisi perkataan bocah lelaki di hadapannya dengan menghapus kata "rasanya", tetapi tentu saja ia tidak melakukan itu. Akhirnya, gadis itu membalas sekadarnya, "Tentu saja."

Obrolan canggung mereka pada akhirnya harus selesai karena Rick bilang ia harus kembali ke peternakan. Ann mengiakan dan mengajak Rick untuk mengobrol lagi saat bocah itu datang keesokan harinya. Rick menyanggupi.

.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kertas milik Rod dipajang di dinding penginapan. Berarti, sudah dua tahun pula Rick bolak-balik ke penginapan setiap pagi untuk melihat tulisan tangan ayahnya, juga sudah dua tahun Rick dan Ann mengobrol setiap pagi sebelum Rick kembali ke peternakannya. Namun, berbeda dengan dulu saat ia masih berumur sebelas tahun, Rick yang sudah berusia tiga belas tahun tidak lagi menganggap ayahnya yang pergi mencari obat untuk sang ibu sebagai sosok pemberani.

"Laki-laki yang pergi tanpa memberi kabar dan tidak kunjung kembali sama sekali tidak bisa disebut sebagai pemberani," ujar pemuda itu ketus ketika suatu hari Ann menanyakan soal apa yang membuat pandangan Rick terhadap ayahnya berubah. "Laki-laki seperti itu pantasnya disebut pengecut."

Pengecut?

Ann tidak yakin ia bisa setuju dengan pendapat Rick. Pasalnya, saat Ann masih berumur enam tahun, ayahnya juga sempat pergi lama tanpa kabar untuk mencari obat bagi penyakit yang diderita ibunya. Ayahnya pergi selama satu tahun, tetapi kemudian segera kembali setelah menerima kabar bahwa ibu Ann meninggal dunia. Sejak saat itu, ayah Ann tidak pernah lagi meninggalkan Kota Mineral. Beliau berjanji kepada Ann akan terus berada di sisi Ann sampai nanti gadis itu menikah.

"Menurutku, tidak juga," sahut Ann sambil menyandarkan dagu kepada tongkat sapu yang sedang ia pegang. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ini Ann dapat tugas menyapu penginapan. Sebelum itu, selalu ayahnya yang melakukannya karena beliau tidak enak kepada Ann. Pekerjaan ini baru berhasil didapat Ann setelah Doug bersikeras memberikan gaji untuk membayar kerja keras Ann. Selama ayahnya tidak lagi mengerjakan pekerjaan itu, Ann mau-mau saja. "Mereka belum tentu menghilang karena mereka memang ingin menghilang, Rick. Mungkin perjalanan yang mereka tempuh memang butuh waktu yang jauh lebih lama sehingga mereka tidak bisa mengabari keluarga mereka."

"Sebentar." Rick menatap Ann heran. "Mereka? Apa kita bukan hanya membicarakan soal ayahku?"

"Memang tidak, 'kan?" balas Ann santai. Gadis itu berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak membahas ayahnya dalam obrolan mereka. "Tadi kamu juga tidak dengan spesifik bilang 'ayahmu'. Kamu bilang 'laki-laki'."

Rick mengernyitkan dahi. "Benar juga, sih."

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau semua orang punya alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan suatu hal," lanjut Ann sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Kita melihatnya buruk, belum tentu dia bermaksud begitu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kamu juga bisa saja begitu kalau sudah dewasa nanti."

"Kamu itu," Rick menggeleng pelan, "kukira kamu hanya gadis ceria yang tidak suka berfilosofi. Ternyata aku salah, ya?"

"Sejak kapan orang yang ceria tidak bisa—atau tidak suka—berfilosofi?"

"… sebentar. Kamu yakin kamu bukan Mary yang sedang menyamar?"

Ann tergelak. "Tentu saja bukan!"

Rick ikut tertawa melihat tawa Ann yang menular. Kedua remaja tanggung itu terus mengobrol sampai tiba waktunya bagi Rick untuk kembali ke Peternakan Poultry. Pemuda itu harus mengurus ayam-ayam peternakannya, mempersiapkan mereka untuk dijual. Tidak hanya Rick, sebenarnya, Ann juga harus mempersiapkan restoran penginapan untuk dibuka.

.

Dua tahun setelahnya, Ann menemukan kebiasaan baru yang menyenangkan di pagi hari sebelum ayahnya membuka restoran penginapan.

Ini semua terjadi akibat jalan-jalannya bersama Rick beberapa bulan yang lalu. Rick bilang, Popuri, adiknya, menemukan sebuah tempat indah di kaki bukit. Rick yang tahu kalau Ann jarang sekali keluar penginapan karena terlalu sok sibuk membersihkan gedung raksasa itu memaksa sang gadis untuk pergi bersamanya. Akhirnya, setelah dibujuk beberapa kali—bonus dibujuk oleh Doug juga—Ann mengiakan ajakan Rick untuk pergi bersama ke kaki bukit. Berhubung perjalanan ke sana memang tidak butuh waktu lama, jadilah keduanya pergi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Peternakan Poultry dan Penginapan Doug buka.

Butuh waktu yang agak lama bagi mereka berdua untuk mencapai kaki bukit, apalagi mengingat betapa kurangnya tubuh mereka dilatih berolahraga—hanya Ann, sebenarnya, mengingat setiap pagi Rick selalu berjalan dari peternakannya ke penginapan. Ann harus beberapa kali menghentikan perjalanan mereka karena kakinya yang tidak kuat. Saat mereka baru mencapai Peternakan Poultry, Ann sudah meminta berhenti. Begitu mereka tiba di jembatan menuju hutan, lagi-lagi Ann minta berhenti. Bahkan, saat mereka sudah tiba di persimpangan dekat peternakan tua terbengkalai pun Ann masih minta berhenti. Padahal, kaki bukit tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi!

"Kamu ini benar-benar butuh olahraga," omel Rick yang gemas karena harus berhenti untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Belum sempat Ann membalas omongannya, Rick sudah menambahkan, "Jangan bilang kalau menyapu dua lantai penginapan setiap hari itu cukup karena buktinya, berjalan ke kaki bukit saja kamu tidak kuat."

Ann meringis. Ia kalah telak.

Setelah perjalanan penuh perjuangan bagi Ann, juga penuh ujian kesabaran bagi Rick, akhirnya keduanya tiba di tempat yang dimaksud Rick. Pemuda berkacamata itu dengan bangga merentangkan tangannya begitu mereka tiba di sana, bermaksud memamerkan apa yang ia jadikan kejutan untuk Ann. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu menatap kanan dan kirinya takjub. Harus ia akui, ia memang belum pernah melihat tempat itu sebelumnya karena terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di penginapan.

Di tempat yang Rick tunjukkan itu utamanya terdapat tiga hal: mulut gua, air terjun dengan kolam kecil, serta pemandian air panas. Bagian menyenangkan yang ingin Rick tunjukkan kepada Ann, tentu saja, adalah air terjun yang di bawahnya terdapat kolam kecil itu. Bagaimana tidak? Pinggiran kolam itu dihiasi batu-batu putih berukuran putih yang membuatnya kelihatan elegan. Bunga-bunga musim itu juga tumbuh di sekitarnya, menambah asri sekaligus indah suasana. Pepohonan di sekitar kolam—tidak heran mengingat mereka berada di kaki bukit—ikut memperkuat suasana syahdu di area tersebut.

"Kau pernah dengar mitos Dewi Panen, 'kan?" tanya Rick kepada gadis dengan rambut dikepang yang ada di hadapannya.

Ann mengangguk. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu soal Dewi Panen? Konon katanya, berdasarkan cerita yang diturunkan melalui para leluhur mereka, kota kecil mereka yang makmur dengan penuh sumber daya itu bisa maju karena satu hal: Dewi Panen. Dikatakan bahwa sang dewi tinggal di kota kecil mereka, di sebuah kolam dengan air terjun yang dihiasi bebatuan putih, menganugerahi Kota Mineral dengan sumber daya alam yang melimpah. Selain itu, sang dewi juga kerap membuat panen di Kota Mineral selalu sukses tanpa ada gagal sedikit pun, di musim apa pun.

"Ada yang bilang kalau dia tinggal di kolam ini," jelas Rick sambil menunjuk kolam dan air terjun tersebut. "Lihat saja. Kolam dengan air terjun, juga batu-batu putih. Tapi, yah, kita tidak bisa memastikan, 'kan? Sejak dulu, kita tidak pernah diberi tahu bagaimana cara memunculkan Dewi Panen di hadapan kita."

Lagi-lagi Ann mengangguk. Bagian itu selalu menjadi rahasia karena, berdasarkan cerita yang mereka tahu, sang dewi akan meninggalkan Kota Mineral jika dimunculkan oleh penduduknya. Ann tidak percaya itu akan terjadi, tetapi kalau benar itu akan terjadi, maka ia akan merugikan seluruh penduduk Kota Mineral, bukan? Lebih baik ia tidak ambil risiko.

"Hei." Rick mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Ann. "Kamu ini sebenarnya senang tidak sih aku ajak ke sini? Kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

"Ah." Ann tergelak pelan. "Aku senang, kok! Memangnya senang itu harus diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, ya?"

"… kamu benar-benar semakin mirip Mary, tahu."

"Kamu sendiri tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?" Ann mengulas senyum lebar. Akhirnya, gadis itu berkata, "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini, Rick. Aku memang butuh hal semacam ini untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaanku."

"Sebenarnya kamu itu tidak sibuk," tanggap Rick sambil memiringkan bibirnya. "Kamu hanya sok sibuk."

Ann kembali tergelak sembari memukuli punggung pemuda yang jadi temannya itu pelan. "Seenaknya!"

Rick ikut tergelak. "Tapi aku benar, 'kan?"

"Yah…." Persetujuan mungkin ada dalam benak sang gadis, tetapi ia jelas tidak akan mengakuinya di depan Rick. Namun, harus Ann akui bahwa usaha Rick untuk menjauhkannya dari pekerjaan dengan membawanya ke tempat seindah ini menyentuh perasaannya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan bilang!"

Pelan, Rick menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kamu ini benar-benar, ya."

Kedua muda-mudi itu tertawa bersama begitu kalimat yang diluncurkan Rick dengan nada kesal berakhir. Masih ada waktu sebelum toko mereka buka, jadilah keduanya mengobrol sambil duduk-duduk di sisi air terjun mengenai apa pun yang dapat mereka bicarakan. Tanpa keduanya sadari, mereka mulai terbiasa dengan hal ini: mengobrol tanpa juntrungan mengenai apa pun yang mereka inginkan. Kebiasaan itu, mungkin karena sudah dimulai sejak beberapa tahun silam, rupanya berubah menjadi menyenangkan.

Atau, keberadaan mereka bersamalah yang menyenangkan bagi satu sama lain.

.

Suatu pagi (tidak tepat) satu tahun kemudian.

Rick datang ke penginapan dengan langkah tergesa. Pintu utama penginapan yang sudah cukup berumur itu tidak ketinggalan, ia buka dengan kasar sampai terbanting ke tembok. Kalau saja hatinya tidak sedang dirundung kekhawatiran, ia akan langsung meminta maaf kepada Doug atas ketidaksopanannya pagi-pagi begitu. Namun, untuk saat ini ada hal lain yang harus ia khawatirkan, dan itu adalah—

"Doug!" panggil Rick kepada pria berkumis yang sedang duduk di balik meja kassa. "Ann tidak ada di kaki bukit! Apa dia masih di penginapan?"

Doug tampak menahan tawa. "Kau sepanik itu hanya karena mencari Ann, Rick?"

"Tentu saja! Aku khawatir!" sahut Rick, masih dengan kepanikan yang sama. "Apa dia masih di sini?"

"Tidak, pagi-pagi sekali tadi dia pergi," jawab Doug diiringi gelengan pelan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Rick. Ann tidak apa-apa, tetapi hari ini dia tidak pergi ke kaki bukit."

Rick otomatis mengernyitkan dahi. Ditanyanya Doug, "Kenapa?"

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Doug, tetapi pria itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke sisi kiri meja kassa. Otomatis, Rick mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk pria itu. Di sana, terdapat dinding restoran penginapan. Namun, Rick tahu bukan dinding itulah yang jadi fokus Doug. Di tengah dinding itu terdapat sebuah foto hitam-putih. Foto itu menunjukkan wajah seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Ann, tetapi dengan model rambut tidak dikepang.

Rick mengerjap. Ia _tahu_ harus pergi ke mana.

"Terima kasih, Doug!" seru Rick sambil berlari keluar dari penginapan. Tepat begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di luar penginapan, Rick teringat bahwa ia sama sekali belum meminta maaf soal pintu yang ia banting. Namun, mengingat saat ini ia masih khawatir akan keberadaan Ann, sebaiknya permintaan maaf itu ia tunda dulu. Yang jelas, ia pasti akan meminta maaf, kok.

Kembali ke kondisi Rick saat ini, ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju tempat yang _sepertinya_ jadi lokasi keberadaan Ann saat ini. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari penginapan. Rick hanya perlu berbelok ke kiri begitu keluar dari penginapan, berbelok ke kiri lagi saat ia menemui persimpangan, lalu berbelok ke kanan pada persimpangan berikutnya. Gedung yang ia tuju terdapat di sisi kanan, di ujung jalan sebelum sebuah belokan ke kanan.

Belum sempat Rick memasuki kompleks gedung yang ia tuju, ia sudah melihat sosok familier berambut merah yang tengah duduk di halaman gedung tersebut sambil menatap sebuah makam. Rick tersenyum kecil. Itu dia Ann yang dicarinya. Dugaan Rick benar rupanya, gadis itu sedang berdiam diri di pemakaman gereja.

"Hoi," panggil Rick sambil menghampiri gadis itu. "Kamu sudah membuatku tampil memalukan di depan ayahmu, Ann."

Ann menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Oh, Rick. Hai."

"Dingin sekali," komentar Rick sambil duduk di samping Ann. "Hari ini … peringatan, ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Rick, Ann tersenyum kecil. Mulutnya tidak menjawab, tetapi mata sang gadis otomatis mengarah ke sebuah makam yang dekat dengan lokasi duduk mereka.

_Di sini terbaring Jane, istri terkasih dari Doug dan ibu tercinta dari Ann._

Rick menghela napas pelan. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merangkul Ann yang duduk di sisi kirinya. Gadis itu tidak menangis, tidak juga mengeluhkan apa-apa, tetapi Rick tahu Ann butuh setidaknya satu orang teman untuk berada di sisinya saat itu. Dalam kasus ini, Rick tidak punya alasan untuk minggat.

"Kamu masih sedih?" tanya Rick, entah maksudnya basa-basi atau sungguhan bertanya.

"Tentu saja masih," kekeh Ann pelan. "Harusnya kamu bertanya, aku masih terbawa perasaan atau tidak. Kalau itu, jawabannya tidak."

Rick menoleh. "Jadi kamu sudah bisa merelakan?"

"Sudah." Ann mengangguk. "Kita memang harus melakukannya, Rick, supaya kita tidak membebani diri sendiri."

Mendengar perkataan Ann, Rick tertegun. Sudah berapa tahun ia menyimpan dendam terhadap ayahnya yang tidak kunjung kembali? Ia dulu begitu membanggakan ketangguhan ayahnya yang berkeras ingin mencari obat untuk sang istri, tetapi sampai sekarang, beliau tidak kunjung pulang. Sialnya, seperti kata Ann, dendam itu memang membebani dirinya sendiri. Sudah ayahnya tidak pulang, dirinya tambah terbebani pula.

"Mungkin, Rick, kadang kita harus menerapkan prinsip Dewi Panen kepada perasaan kita," lanjut Ann sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Rick. "Semakin kita berusaha untuk menampakkannya di hadapan kita, maka dia justru akan pergi."

Rick terkekeh pahit sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ann. "Maksudmu, supaya ayahku kembali, aku harus tidak berharap agar ia tidak kembali, begitu?"

"Bukan," sahut Ann tanpa mengubah posisinya. "Maksudku, kamu seharusnya tidak membebani dirimu sendiri dengan menyimpan amarah terhadap orang lain."

Pelan, Rick mengembuskan napas. "Setiap kali aku melihat tulisannya di dinding penginapan, mau tidak mau aku—"

"Rick." Ann memotong kalimat pemuda di sampingnya. "Kamu pikir aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama saat berdiri di meja kassa?"

Lagi-lagi Rick tertegun akibat perkataan Ann—ia semakin merasa kalau Ann adalah jelmaan Mary, serius. Ia teringat foto yang ditunjukkan Doug saat ia menanyakan Ann di penginapan tadi. Foto itu adalah foto Jane, ibu Ann. Kalau Rick saja teringat akan ayahnya hanya karena tulisan beliau yang dipajang di dinding penginapan, pastilah Ann teringat ibunya karena melihat foto di samping meja kassa, bukan?

"Kita perlu belajar merelakan yang lalu, karena kita juga harus menerima apa yang ada di depan mata, Rick."

Rick tersentak pelan. Ditolehkan Rick kepala ke arah Ann yang masih dengan nyamannya bersandar di bahunya. Merelakan yang lalu dan menerima apa yang kini ada di depan mata?

Maksud Ann, kondisi mereka saat ini, atau … _mereka_?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola hola!
> 
> Fanfik ini numpuk di draft udah lamaaaaa banget sampai aku juga udah nggak inget berapa lama :"(((( udah lama nggak nulis fanfiiik huhuhu aku butuh penyesuaian kembali biar nggak kagok :")))) kerasa perubahan kagok(?)nya nggak dari suatu bagian ke bagian berikutnya? :(
> 
> Sekarang, bahas soal cerita. Jane itu bukan nama asli ibunya Ann, ya. Ini cuma teori karanganku aja demi kemaslahatan(?) cerita. Soalnya kalo di makam nggak disebut nama kan aneh gitu ya kesannya :"(((( anggap saja ini headcanon, tapi di universe aku aja //MAKSA
> 
> Terus, ceritanya di sini Ann dan Rick itu temenan sejak kecil, sama-sama nyaman satu sama lain, tapi bentuk rasa sukanya bukan rasa suka yang dinyatakan secara gamblang :/ aku lagi nggak bisa bikin romance gamblang jadi jatuhnya malah bener-bener nggak ada romance-nya (..............)
> 
> Oke, gitu aja paling! Sekarang aku akan menyeret Rasya untuk segera lanjutin proyekan ~di kala senggang~ ini. Udah nggak senggang sih, tapi nulis fanfik harusnya masih bisa xD
> 
> Akhir kata, makasih udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca koleksi crack pair Harvest Moon-ku! Sampai ketemu di fanfik lain! :3


End file.
